


a re decedunt

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: aegri somna vanna [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: a re decedunt — they wander from the point.wherein the twins take a trip down memory lane, and revisit an old friend.(tagged as fairy tale retelling as this is lifted from a tale i grew up hearing from my grandfather)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader
Series: aegri somna vanna [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057532
Kudos: 6





	a re decedunt

Wherever they went, the twins always found themselves on the foot of that very mountain. Come sunshine and cloudy skies, large winds and heat waves, the two would always end up in the same place.

* * *

Even now, several years added to their repertoire, there was still a hint of dread when they gazed into the dirt path, the trees looming overhead.

The sky was a dreary gray, one that reminded Atsumu of his twin’s highschool hair. Yet while Osamu’s silver was tinged with mischief, the sky was heavy with melancholy, mourning the absence of its beloved sun. 

Their cars were left at a nearby empty lot, and Atsumu was itching to grab his things and make up an excuse to not attend the annual family dinner. But the sharp gaze his brother gave him was enough to shut him up, pocketing his fear as they began the long trek to their grandparents’ villa.

Leaves and dirt crunched underneath their shoes, and the volleyball player silently asked his laundromat for forgiveness, knowing it would be a pain to clean up the new set of kicks. Alight fog brushed against their leg, the silence thick and suffocating, like the forest was holding itself back from unleashing its tendrils onto the intruders.

“You remember when we got lost here, ‘Tsumu?”

Osamu’s voice pierced through the air like a bullet, and it took Atsumu all his power to not scream in surprise. Clearing his throat, he racked his brain for the memories of this very grove, the ones locked away in the back of his mind due to some childhood fear.

The very one came to mind, as a twig snapped underneath his feet, eyes catching sight of the end of the semi-paved road and the flimsy oak sign they had put up years ago.

_This Way Home._

* * *

The summer sun beat down on the youngest Miyas, both boys roughly the side of a stack of pumpkins and both heads still unmarred by drugstore hair dye.

Osamu lay on his back, eyes following the lizards on the ceiling. If he listened closely, he’d heard the sound of his brother in front of the electric fan, singing the Voltes V jingle with his entire heart. Had it not been the sun draining his energy, Osamu would’ve shoved him out of the way, showing him how the real Kenichi Go would’ve done the chant.

“‘Samu!”

The elder twin near tackled him, cackling in his face. “Want to get ice cream?”

Silver eyes flashed in interest, and within seconds his fatigue was thrown to the wind. Footsteps echo through the large house as the twins race to fetch their shoes. Sweaty shirts were thrown haphazardly into the laundry bin, in favor of the matching robot shirts they received from their uncles.

“‘Baa-saaan!”

The matron of the house sighed fondly, closing her book. Both boys tugged at her pants, eyes staring up at her with what she knows as false innocence.

“May we get ice cream?” Osamu’s voice was laced with practiced softness, something reserved for the elders who were less likely to give in to their wishes. And with their doting grandfather on the veranda taking a nap, their grandmother was their only shot at a cold treat.

“Can you boys get down the mountain yourselves?”

The two nodded their heads, biting back their smiles as the old woman reached into her purse. Atsumu presented his sling bag, the shark grin making way to its interior. Their grandmother tucked enough money to get each of them their favorites, the boys squealing at the money in their otherwise empty rucksacks.

Before they could sprint outside, they were held back by the gentle touch of their grandmother, lips pursed in concern.

“Can you boys promise me something?”

The two nodded, smiles ever wide. “Promise Baa-san you’ll be home before dark, yeah?” She held out her pink, to which the boys excitedly wrapped their tiny ones around. Though her skin was wrinkly and smelling of white flowers, her grip on her family never wavered.

She saw them out to the front gate, only for Osamu to turn around with quizzical eyes.

“Why do we need to be back before dark, Baa-saam?” Inky black eyes stared into silver and gold, the children feeling a shiver crawl up their spine at the words that came from the old lady’s conspiratorial smile.

“We wouldn’t want the faeries snatching you two up, now would we?”

* * *

Like most children do, by the time the convenience store was in view, both boys had forgotten the warning their grandmother gave. The rest of their afternoon involved the high sun and multi-colored tongues.

All care was thrown out to the sky as they ran around the neighborhood playground, Osamu’s hair a dusty blond from rolling around in the sand box with the quieter kids. Atsumu, on the other hand, fit the bill for both villain and king, monster and man, as the squeals of his companions reached high heavens while he chased them down.

The children shared watermelon cubes and ice-cold water, the parents looking at the twins with fondness. “You’re not afraid of going down that mountain?” asked one child, wide eyed when Osamu pointed where they lived. 

Atsumu shook his head, taking his brother’s hand and striking a valiant pose. “When I’m around, you have nothing to fear!”

“Yeah, until a cockroach comes flyin’.”

“Shut up!”

Laughter rang through the park, the energy lulling at the ring of the town bell. Glances were shared with the adults as they checked their watches, knowing it was high time for them to come home and prepare dinner.

“But can’t ‘Samu stay with us?”

“Yeah we’ll take ‘Tsumu!”

With a firm shake of their heads, and teary goodbyes, the park was quick to be empty, the twins waving to their friends as they made the trek to the opposite direction.

The sun was itching towards the horizon, the sky turned beautiful shades of orange and red. The brothers walked cheerily back to the foot of the mountain, chirping about their day as though they hadn’t spent it together.

All was well until they arrived at the pathway, where darkness began to bleed from the shadows. Fear creeped into the boys’ spine, hands instinctively gripping onto each other. “It’s okay if you’re scared, ‘Samu,” whispered the elder twin, though mostly to convince himself.

Taking a step, they trudged forward onto the dirt path, gold and silver eyes darting to the gloomy expanse of the forest. The air felt thick and oppressive, as though waiting for the opportune moment for the two to wander from the path.

“Focus on your breathing, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu reminded, squeezing his brother’s hand with a smile. They listened to their heartbeats in their ear, too scared to realize that they had hit the end of the paved road to the part where one would need to rely on memory to get back home.

They stopped at the end, regretting that they hadn't paid attention when they first arrived. It seemed as though the trees were preventing any light from coming in, and what little they saw was an ugly green that seemed to cloud their sight.

The realization of being alone began to sink in, as panic raced up their throats. When you’re twenty three and know better, it’s fine. Grab your phone and wait it out.

But when you’re barely seven, all the fears in the world come to life.

Lips wobbling and knees weak, the two were ready to cry, only for their bubble to be popped by a lilting voice.

“Are you lost?

There, behind the tall and stretching mango tree, was a creature, with the voice and overall look of a human, but with an air of otherness that even the children were aware of.

Still, the two stared, for though they could not see the speaker’s face, their eyes were trained on the moss that climbed up their seemingly glowing skin. They did not speak, fearful that this was the kind that would steal them away.

“I can help you.”

There was a hidden smile that Osamu could hear in the way the creature spoke, and what little light they emitted, turned them a sickly kind of black that reminded him of a sink. He pulled his brother back, who was rooted to the spot, fear holding him captive.

“‘Tsu—” 

“Alright, that’s enough.”

The creature paused, the green-black ink sneering before turning away, the air turning lighter in its absence. Warmth spread through Osamu’s chest, and for the first time since they entered the forest, he felt like he could breathe.

He looked up at their savior, and was met with the striking definition of beauty. Instead of a clear look at the stranger’s face, he felt the hug of his favorite blanket, and the taste of hot chocolate on the morning of his birthday.

What he saw was a smile, lip forming words he could not understand.

The wind came, sweeping away the grime of fear and despair, the canopy opening to let the last remnants of the afternoon sun trickling in.

He felt a hand on his head, and on his shoulders, before the stranger’s eyes met his. He stared into a sea of memories, some he wasn’t even sure were his own. The moment passed as the stranger blinked, moving to pat down his brother.

“Well, it looks like neither of you are injured.”

“Thank—”

“AAaaA I wonder if this is the right way to the big manor!”

The stranger looked away, feigning ignorance to the two boys who were staring at them. “Ah I wonder if there are lost little ones out there who need help, as I am conveniently going in that direction!”

Atsumu, finally snapping to the present began to open his mouth, only to have his voice muffled as the younger twin covered it with his palm. Before they could descend into chaos, they heard a sound, a cross between a babbling stream and the bell of a christmastime shop.

The stranger had a smile on their face, eyes trained on to the road, pressing their finger to their lips. It effectively shut the two up, as they followed them through the unstepped path.

It was only then did they notice the toadstools at the sides of the overturned trees, the skittering insects not shying from their guide. Once again they heard that sound, the feeling of safety and warmth passing through them as the scent of freshly baked bread wafted into the air.

The twins took in a breath, closing their eyes briefly. When they opened it, however, they were met with absence. Though they stood in front of their house, it felt as though there was something missing.

“‘Samu look!”

He gasped, looking down at his feet where a circle of flowers and mushrooms grew around the spot where he and Atsumu stood. Several petals fell from their heads, their giggles breathing life into the mountain. The two raced the rest of the walk home, the faint sound of bells left to the wind.

* * *

“Did I just… hallucinate that we were led home by someone?” Atsumu ventured, bracing for the teasing. He heard nothing, except for the lack of the second set of footfalls. Turning around, he was pleasantly surprised to see his brother bright red, hand on his nape as though bashful.

“No.”

“What?”

“You have a crush?”

“Can you really blame me?”

Atsumu shrugged, the two of them finishing the walk in silence. It was only when they arrived on the footsteps of their villa that the faux blond responded.

“They were kind of hot though.”

That evening, the family was blessed by the kiss of cool wind, and the twins swore that as they slept, the faint sound of bells could be heard throughout the house.


End file.
